


Пригласи кота за стол

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, but we love them anyway, cats are assholes, hannibal may or may not be a cannibal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Уилл никогда не подбирал бездомных кошек — по его опыту, с ними было слишком много хлопот и слишком мало отдачи. Но когда его псы как-то ночью загнали кота на дерево, Уилл почувствовал себя обязанным отнести того в дом и покормить.Это стало его первой ошибкой.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 32





	Пригласи кота за стол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Invite a Cat to Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957647) by [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie). 



_В древние времена котов почитали как богов. И они об этом не забыли.  
Терри Пратчетт_

Уилл проснулся на крыльце своего дома, где он растянулся в кресле с бокалом виски под рукой. После сна в неудобной позе у него болела голова, и он медленно потянулся, разминая мышцы ног и спины. Крыльцо освещал полумесяц луны: в её ясном серебряном свете белые доски мягко светились, и Уилл увидел Уинстона, который взглянул на него со своего места на коврике у двери, а потом снова со вздохом опустил морду. Уилл набрал полные лёгкие прохладного ночного воздуха, расправляя грудь до тех пор, пока у него не заныли рёбра, и неловко встал с кресла. Улёгшиеся вокруг собаки тоже начали потягиваться, встряхиваться и прочим образом готовиться пойти в дом, так что Уилл открыл дверь, загоняя свою сонную, виляющую хвостами стаю внутрь. Там псы, покружив, принялись укладываться спать до конца ночи.

Уилл уже хотел закрыть дверь и запереть замок, когда сообразил, что двоих собак не хватало: Бастера и Кинга, друзей не разлей вода и почти полных противоположностей. Кинг был датским догом, Бастер — в основном терьером, возможно, с примесью таксы. Вздохнув от одной только мысли, во что эта парочка могла ввязаться, Уилл шагнул с крыльца и посвистел своим гулякам. Он заметил белую шерсть Кинга возле деревьев на заднем дворе в тот самый миг, как услышал негромкий звук... кошачий звук... печальное вопросительное мурчание. Когда Уилл подошёл поближе, Кинг радостно завилял хвостом и залаял на дерево, вокруг корней которого плясал Бастер, царапая ствол своими широкими лапами, словно хотел на него вскарабкаться.

Они загнали на дерево какое-то небольшое животное. Уилл отозвал обоих псов резким свистом, и Бастер неохотно сдался. Протестующе повизгивая, собаки побрели за ним обратно в дом, где Уилл закрыл их внутри и пошёл обратно к дереву, зевая всю дорогу. Встав под молодым дубком, Уилл всмотрелся в его крону, но сумел различить лишь неясные очертания бледной кошачьей фигуры, смотрящей вниз на него.

— Ну что ж, здравствуй, — тихо поздоровался Уилл. Животное воззрилось на него, а затем отвернуло голову и развернулось на своей ветке, чтобы продемонстрировать ему пушистую спину. Уилл вздохнул. Он не слишком-то хорошо умел ладить с кошками — бездомные коты требовали колоссальных усилий и терпения, и, хотя он чувствовал ответственность за сложившуюся ситуацию, он ужасно вымотался. Сейчас было раннее утро, а он плохо спал, и всё, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это кровати и нескольких часов забвения.

— Знаешь что, киса? — начал он, массируя лоб в том месте, где уже чувствовал подступающую мигрень. Кошачья голова снова повернулась к нему. — Я иду спать. Можешь пойти со мной, можешь не пойти. Но в любом случае у меня найдётся для тебя еда, если захочешь.

Какое-то мгновение смотрели друг на друга, а когда Уилл уже развернулся к дому, ему на плечо приземлилась увесистая тушка и его кожу пронзила дюжина крошечных кинжалов. Взвыв от боли, Уилл вскинул руки, чтобы защититься от дикого животного, но тут тёплая тяжесть сместилась, и вот кот уже уютно свернулся у него на руках.

— Мр-р-р-рау?

— Мля, — Уилл почесал кота за ушами, получив в награду раскатистое мурлыканье. — Еда тебя, значит, заинтересовала, да?

Кот потёрся мордочкой о его рубашку.

Уилл вздохнул.  
— Ты бы, наверное, не стал её есть, если бы знал, что это собачья еда.

Принеся кота на крыльцо, Уилл поставил его наземь и, включив свет, наконец как следует рассмотрел.

Определённо самец. Это был крупный кот прекрасного красновато-золотистого окраса, за исключением белой отметины под подбородком. С маленькой треугольной мордочки с любопытством взирали ярко-зелёные глаза, а огромные уши подрагивали, чтобы лучше слышать доносящееся из дома цоканье собачьих когтей. Кот огляделся вокруг с таким видом, словно ему только что дали гостиничный номер, который он не одобрял, а затем величественно задрал в воздух заднюю лапу и начал вылизывать себе яйца.

Уилл потёр лицо, от усталости едва держась на ногах, и приоткрыл дверь, чтобы осторожно скользнуть внутрь и набрать миску нарезанной курятины с рисом. После собачьего ужина ещё осталось немного еды, достаточно, чтобы хватило всем на завтрак, если немного урезать каждую порцию. Кухня наполнилась виляющими хвостами, поскольку все псы собрались здесь, полностью поддерживая идею второго ужина в три часа утра. Набрав маленькую плошку еды, Уилл сказал собакам идти обратно спать и хотел уже выйти на крыльцо… но обнаружил кота сидящим рядом на столешнице и внимательно за ним наблюдающим. Уилл чуть не выронил плошку.

— Кот, тебе нельзя здесь находиться! — он обеспокоенно покосился на свою стаю, которая следила за котом на столешнице с живейшим интересом. Уилл поставил плошку, и кот, дёрнув хвостом, подошёл к ней и деликатно попробовал угощение. Какую-то секунду он, раздумывая, жевал, а потом элегантным движением смахнул плошку на пол.

Плошка стукнула Бастера по голове, и маленький пёс в ту же секунду проглотил всё её содержимое, другие собаки даже подбежать не успели. Теперь псы все как один с надеждой уставились на кота, дружно маша хвостами.

— Ну, это был неплохой способ разрядить обстановку, — признал Уилл. — Так значит, моя еда для тебя недостаточно хороша, да? — единственным ответом ему было медленное моргание.

Подхватив кота на руки, Уилл пошёл к входной двери, открыл её и опустил кота на землю с той стороны.  
— Тебе нельзя спать в доме, понимаешь? — кот взглянул на него с чем-то невероятно напоминающим укоризну, но Уилл был слишком уставшим, чтобы почувствовать себя виноватым. Закрыв дверь под печальное «мя-ау», он развернулся, сделал несколько шагов, необходимые, чтобы добраться до кровати, и плюхнулся вниз, тут же отключившись.

И проснулся — с полным лицом шерсти — от света давно поднявшегося солнца.  
— Уинстон, нельзя. Нельзя на кровать, — укорил Уилл, а затем открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить незаслуженно обвинённого пса сидящим на полу и внимательно смотрящим на кровать. Уилл пробежался взглядом по комнате. Все семеро псов не спали и не отрывали глаз от кровати. Его подушка начала мурлыкать. — Что за хрень?

Ну конечно же, у него под подбородком устроился красновато-золотой кот, прикрыв глаза и громко мурлыча.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты сюда… — Уилл не договорил, увидев открытое окно у себя над кроватью. Но как? Это Уилл его открыл? Уж точно нет. И тем не менее, окно определённо было открыто. И кот определённо лежал у Уилла в кровати, яростно зевая и вылизывая пальцы на задних лапах.

Когда Уилл выбрался из душа, кот с царственным видом восседал на столешнице, пренебрежительно поглядывая на дочиста вылизывающих свои миски собак. Уилл положил немного еды и ему (на этот раз на бумажную тарелку), но та осталась нетронутой. Голый и по большей части вытершийся, с полотенцем на голове, Уилл прошёл к двери, чтобы выпустить собак, после чего повернулся и смерил взглядом кота.

— Тебе нельзя здесь сегодня остаться.

Кот издал вопросительное «мр-р-рау?»

— Мне всё равно, насколько ты быстрый или насколько ты мерзавец, — обернув полотенце вокруг головы на манер тюрбана, Уилл подхватил кота на руки, прижимая к своей голой груди. Кот тут же начал мурчать, и Уилл позволил себе мгновение слабости, потёршись носом о кошачье ухо. — Но спасибо тебе за отличный ночной сон. Это просто чёртово чудо какое-то.

Держа кота на руках, он позвал собак обратно в дом, а затем опустил кота на крыльцо. Какое-то долгое мгновение тот смотрел на Уилла и в лучах раннего солнца его зелёные глаза отливали золотом. А потом кот фыркнул, отвернулся и, гордо задрав хвост трубой, потрусил через лужайку обратно в лес.

Ну что ж. Вот и всё. Странная выдалась ночка. Но Уилл действительно великолепно выспался. Сообразив через мгновение, что он стоит голый у себя на крыльце, Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, наполнив лёгкие свежим утренним воздухом, и пошёл в дом одеваться.  
* * *

— ...и он вывернул еду, которую я ему предложил, прямо Бастеру на голову! Вот почему я не подбираю бездомных котов. Все они неблагодарные мерзавцы, — Уилл скривился, до сих пор обиженный произошедшим, и сделал основательный глоток предложенного ему доктором Лектером вина. Затем он всколыхнул вино у себя в бокале, как коньяк, не упустив неодобрительную морщинку, появившуюся у Ганнибала между бровей.

— Так ты говоришь, что этот кот… проник к тебе домой? — Ганнибалово неодобрение сменилось скептичностью так плавно, что Уилл этого не заметил бы, не сделайся он таким знатоком Ганнибалового лица. В смысле выражений его лица. — Ты уверен, что запер дверь?

Уилл поскрёб щёку.  
— Да, и я знаю, что окно было закрыто. Я никогда не оставляю окна открытыми, когда сплю.

— А ты не мог его открыть в полусне? Может, чтобы проверить какой-то звук на улице? — приподнял брови Ганнибал, предлагая великолепно логичное объяснение. — У кота ведь, в конце концов, не хватило бы силы... — он не стал продолжать, ограничившись озвучиванием очевидного.  
— И нет противопоставленных больших пальцев. Угу, я понимаю, — вино совершило новый оборот в бокале. — Как бы там ни было, уверен, тебе не интересны мои проблемы с бродячими животными. Да и этот кот, наверное, уже отправился домой. Ухоженная шерсть, мускулистый. Он явно чей-то.

Ганнибал задумчиво поджал губы.  
— Мне интересно всё, что для тебя важно, Уилл, — его острый взгляд подметил красновато-золотую шерстинку у Уилла на штанине, и у него на губах неожиданно появилась мягкая улыбка. — Мы можем говорить обо всём, о чём тебе захочется.  
* * *

Приехав тем вечером домой, Уилл испытал облегчение, когда кота нигде не обнаружилось. Покормив свою стаю, он выпустил её на задний двор и приготовился к тихому вечеру с бокалом виски и стопкой студенческих работ для проверки. Завтра была суббота, так что, если не появятся какие-то чудовищные убийства, Уилл планировал насладиться этими выходными в одиночестве. Может, сходить на рыбалку, а может, посмотреть каналы «Youtube» о рыбалке. Возможности были обширными. Воодушевившись этими мыслями, Уилл приступил к проверке оставшихся в стопке работ, наслаждаясь тёплой весенней ночью, пока его псы сновали сквозь открытую дверь туда-сюда.

— Мр-р-роур?

— Господи! — бокал вылетел у Уилла из пальцев и с глухим стуком упал на плетёный коврик, залив стопку проверенных работ тонким слоем виски. — Вот дерьмо! — Уилл уставился на красновато-золотистого кота, чинно сидящего возле его стула и изящно слизывающего с лапки каплю виски. Встав, Уилл отнёс работы к раковине и вытер кухонным полотенцем, но лишь размазал этим чернила на самой верхней странице. — Ну спасибо. Теперь мои студенты будут считать меня не только мизантропом, но и алкоголиком.

Ярко-зелёные кошачьи глаза насмешливо уставились на него, словно говоря «Правда глаза колет?» Осмотревшись, Уилл заметил, что псы кота старательно игнорировали. После чего сообразил, что никто из них не залаял. Ни один.

— На хрена я вас всех кормлю? — Бастер завилял хвостом и зарылся под одеяло. — Трусы вы, все до единого, — в ответ на его упрёки нерешительно замахало ещё несколько хвостов. Уилл устало потёр глаза.

Кот легко вспрыгнул на кровать, где трижды обернулся вокруг своей оси и свернулся в маленький золотистый бублик.

— Э, ну уж нет, ты, меховой комок, — Уилл грозно двинулся к коту, но тот лишь приоткрыл зелёный глаз и басовито замурлыкал. Раздосадованный, Уилл плюхнулся на кровать, надеясь сместить кота при помощи физики. Пружины матраца заскрипели и резко выпрямились, но кота с кровати это не сбросило. Вместо этого тот стоял на растопыренных лапах, а потом перелез через руку Уилла и устроился у него на груди, принявшись старательно там топтаться. Игольно-острые когти пронзали и фланелевую рубашку, и майку Уилла, оставляя крошечные уколы на коже. Уилл вздрагивал от боли, но почему-то терпеливо её сносил, пока всё не превратилось в красный гул.

В какой-то миг его пальцы зарылись в густой мех маленького чудовища у него на груди. Ещё в какой-то миг, попозже, Уилл уснул.  
* * *

Это вошло в привычку — благодаря непробиваемому упрямству со стороны кота и общему изнеможению со стороны Уилла, который приходил домой слишком уставшим, чтобы воевать с целеустремлённым меховым клубком, отказывающимся поддаваться дрессировке. Кот стал частью его домашней жизни — не каждую ночь, но многими, — и Уилл неохотно признавал, что спал гораздо лучше, когда маленький негодяй объявлялся. Ганнибал… доктор Лектер повадился расспрашивать его о коте всякий раз, когда они встречались для своих бесед. И у Уилла всегда была новая история.

— Он собрал все собачьи игрушки, сгрудил в угол и весь вечер не подпускал к ним собак. Мне пришлось выставить этого поганца за дверь и запереть её на замок, чтобы раздать игрушки обратно!

Или…

— Этот кошачий _засранец_ напал на Кинга, моего датского дога, в три часа утра, и весь остаток ночи у меня в кровати тряслась от страха СОБАКА РАЗМЕРОМ С ЛОШАДЬ!

Или…

— Ганнибал, этот грёбаный кот обоссал мой флакон «Old Spice». Я теперь не могу им пользоваться, потому что от меня начинает нести КОШАЧЬЕЙ МОЧОЙ! — на что Ганнибал, кажется, пробормотал что-то о том, что не заметил бы разницы.

И самое худшее:  
— Ганнибал, этот кот, мать его, вывалил мне на голову свои причиндалы! Клянусь, я спокойно спал, а когда проснулся, у меня на лбу лежала пара кошачьих яиц. Ты можешь поверить в такую хрень? Он просто сидел там и обкусывал себе когти!

Как-то раз Ганнибал спросил его, какой породы этот кот. Уилл понятия не имел, и честно в этом признался.  
— Полосатый? Что-то рыжее?

У Ганнибала сделался крайне (и удивительно) уязвлённый вид, и он заставил Уилла подробно описать внешность кота. Когда после этого Ганнибал сообщил, что кот, похоже, был абиссинской породы, «древней и благородной», Уилл пожал плечами и сделал хороший глоток виски.  
— Он всё равно засранец, Ганнибал.  
* * *

И это могло бы продолжаться бесконечно, но вышло иначе.  
* * *

Одним субботним утром поздней весной Уилл продолжил спать даже после того, как солнечные лучи проделали весь свой путь по его кровати. Медленно проснувшись, он, роскошествуя, прижался к тёплому телу у себя за спиной, чувствуя себя очень уютно и защищённо. Сзади раздалось рокочущее мурлыканье и тихий довольный вздох. Несколько секунд сонного удивления такому своему везению — и Уилл, как ошпаренный, резко сел в кровати.

У него за спиной, совершенно голый, лежал Ганнибал со спутанными от сна волосами. Его янтарные глаза тут же сделались огромными и перепуганными. Воздух вокруг его тела задрожал, потрескивая от электричества, а потом кот, который всего секунду назад был доктором Ганнибалом Лектером, вырвался из панической хватки Уилла, чтобы взвиться вверх и со всего размаху врезаться лбом в закрытое окно.

— МР-Р-Р-Р-Р-Р-А-А-АУ-У-У!

Долгое мгновение Уилл сидел ошеломлённый, не дыша и с судорожно колотящимся сердцем, а потом его потрясение переросло в гнев.

— Вот ДЕРЬМО! ГАННИБАЛ! — кот неуклюже отскочил, едва успев избежать поимки, и помчался к двери, шипя, чтобы его выпустили. Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, и у Уилла продолжало нервно трепыхаться сердце. — Я просто. Не могу. В это. Поверить, — кот вызывающе уставился на него, и Уилл с досадой удивился тому, что так долго ни о чём не догадывался. Отшвырнув одеяло, он помаршировал в ванную. Когда от входной двери раздался новый вопль, Уилл заорал в ответ:  
— Ты и сам можешь открыть дверь, мерзавец!

Его утро проходило совершенно нереально. Уилл готов был поклясться, что, когда он свирепо чистил зубы, то услышал, как где-то невдалеке завёлся мотоцикл. Хотя те и не были здесь чем-то совсем уж необычным, совпадение было ну слишком идеальным. Как раз столько времени понадобилось бы коту, чтобы успеть добежать от дома Уилла к деревьям. И одеться.

Чёртов Ганнибал.  
* * *

Уилл сидел в машине у Ганнибала под офисом и размышлял. С одной стороны, он был бы счастлив больше никогда в жизни с Ганнибалом не разговаривать. А с другой, его грызло неуёмное любопытство и, несмотря ни на что, он не мог отмахнуться от блаженного уюта, которым наслаждался весь последний месяц, когда так хорошо спал и просыпался великолепно отдохнувшим. От подобного было не так-то просто отказаться. И у Уилла немножко щемило сердце от мысли больше никогда не видеться с Ганнибалом. Ну ладно, сильно щемило, но бурлящее над этим всем негодование мешало ему толком разобраться в собственных чувствах. Сделав тяжелейший вздох, Уилл открыл дверь и выбрался из машины.

Ганнибал не ожидал его визита. Воротник его рубашки был расстёгнут, галстук с жилетом отсутствовали. Судя по виду, Ганнибал пил. Но после тихого приветствия он пригласил Уилла в свой офис и вяло побрёл за ним к их привычным креслам. Сев, они оба уставились друг на друга, оба не уверенные, с чего начать разговор.

— Так значит, — наконец начал Уилл, — абиссинская порода, да? Ну конечно, граф Ганнибал Лектер не может быть чем-то настолько банальным, как беспородный полосатик.

Ганнибал откашлялся, выглядя более растерянным, чем Уилл его когда-либо видел.  
— Тебя, похоже, больше занимает моя порода, чем то, что лично мне кажется ключевым событием.

Уилл фыркнул от смеха.  
— Я просто не совсем уверен, на чём сфокусироваться, Ганнибал. Это немного… выходит за рамки моей компетенции, — он заёрзал, жалея, что у него не было бокала со спиртным, но в то же время не уверенный, что это помогло бы. — Так что… как именно это работает?

Ганнибал отзеркалил его жест, явно неуютно себя чувствуя.  
— Ты знаком с легендой о Грималкине?

— Детские сказки про короля котов. Мой отец рассказывал мне самые разные истории.  
— Хм-м. В этой истории есть зерно правды. Грималкин произошёл от кошек Фрейи. Как и я.  
— Фрейя… Та Фрейя, в чью колесницу впряжены коты? Северная богиня Фрейя? — Уилл свёл брови к переносице. — Но Ирландия со Скандинавией довольно далеко друг от друга. А ты, вроде бы, из Литвы?

Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Коты путешествуют на далёкие расстояния. Нас много, хотя мы и не всегда размножаемся чистокровно.  
— Размножаетесь чистокровно? — встав с кресла, Уилл двинулся прямиком к шкафчику с алкоголем. — А ты пробовал… размножаться?

У него за спиной раздался смешок, и Уилл подпрыгнул. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь у него было объяснение, как Ганнибал ухитрялся так тихо двигаться.

— Нет. Не пробовал. Мы точно такие же люди, как и все остальные, — теперь Ганнибал стоял прямо за ним, так близко, что Уилл чувствовал тепло его тела. — Уилл, ты простишь меня за то, что я навязывал тебе своё общество все эти долгие ночи?

У Уилла поникли плечи. Ему непросто было всё это переварить.  
— Я пока не знаю, Ганнибал, — тихий вздох за спиной заставил его почувствовать укол вины. — Но ты можешь мне показать? Как ты это делаешь? — он повернулся к Ганнибалу и успел заметить промелькнувшее у того на лице выражение мягкого удивления и восхищения.

— Разумеется. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать, — Уилл кивнул. — Но, — и Ганнибал поднял руку, словно собирался взять его за локоть, — не здесь. Приходи ко мне домой и позволь мне приготовить для тебя ужин.

— Ты всегда отказывался от моей еды, — заметил Уилл, и уголки его рта приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке.

Ганнибал тихонько фыркнул, и в этот миг он так напоминал кота, что у Уилла вырвался смешок. Не отвечая, Ганнибал двинулся к выходу, взяв по дороге свои ключи с маленького столика у двери. Уилл пошёл за ним, отказываясь слишком усердно об этом задумываться.  
* * *

Ганнибал действительно приготовил для него ужин: очень простой, с домашними макаронами, жареными помидорами, свежим пармезаном и чесночным хлебом. Они ели преимущественно в молчании, с периодическими вопросами от Уилла и тихими ответами от Ганнибала. Был ли он бессмертным? Нет. Хотя Ганнибал признал, что представители его народа, как правило, жили чуть дольше обычных людей. Кто-то ещё об этом знал? На это Ганнибал ответил: «Больше нет». К тому времени, как они доели ужин, Уилл обдумывал свой дальнейший жизненный выбор в таком ключе, который ему раньше и в голову никогда не приходил.

Потащив Ганнибала в его кабинет, где стоял холодный камин, Уилл налил им обоим выпить.  
— Зачем ты это делал?

Ганнибал посмурнел.  
— Сначала из эгоизма, — признался он. — Я хотел посмотреть, как ты себя ведёшь, когда рядом только твои собаки и нет никого, кто мог бы тебя осудить, — он повертел в пальцах бокал. — А потом… ты очень беспокойно спал и я подумал «Да кому это навредит?» — он сделал маленький глоток и быстро облизнул поджатые губы. — К моему удивлению, ты спал гораздо лучше, когда я был рядом.  
— Это да, — тихо согласился Уилл. — Я никогда так хорошо не спал.

Ганнибал повёл рукой с бокалом.  
— Когда я понял, что я был... что я стал… — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Я не хотел прекращать. Да и как бы я тебе это объяснил? Что я мог сказать?

— И поэтому ты решил мне показать?

Ганнибал ухмыльнулся.  
— Возможно, это сработало моё подсознательное желание во всём признаться.

Они встретились друг с другом взглядом. Уилл отставил свой бокал и поднялся, чтобы забрать у Ганнибала его.  
— Покажи мне ещё раз.

Ганнибал долгое мгновение на него смотрел, словно пытался оценить его искренность. Затем встал и начал расстёгивать рубашку.

Уилл тут же покраснел.  
— Тебе обязательно… раздеваться?

— Да.

Уилл не стал переспрашивать, но не мог и отвести от него взгляда. Медленно вытащив рубашку из брюк, Ганнибал повёл плечами, сбрасывая её на пол. Затем, наклонившись, снял ботинки и носки, и снова выпрямился, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку на брюках. Уилл с полыхающим лицом продолжал на это смотреть; его щёки точно были красными, как яблоки. У Ганнибала оказались длинные мускулистые ноги, крепкие бёдра и привлекательная растительность от груди до лодыжек. Когда он снял свои трусы-боксёры и встал перед Уиллом полностью обнажённым, Уилл забеспокоился, куда из комнаты вдруг исчез весь кислород. Ганнибал просто смотрел на него, и Уилл, ужасно смущённый и возбуждённый, изобразил неловкий жест.  
— Так ты собираешься проделать свой трюк? — выдавил он.

Ганнибал расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— Я подумал, что тебя порадует возможность увидеть меня без одежды. Я-то много раз видел тебя в чём мать родила.

— Боги, Ганнибал, не напоминай мне об этом.  
— Природа очень щедро тебя одарила, Уилл.  
— Ганнибал… — Уилл закрыл глаза ладонью. Лишь для того, чтобы осторожные пальцы взяли его за запястье и отвели его руку в сторону.  
— Смотри, иначе ты всё пропустишь.

Ганнибал явно наслаждался реакцией Уилла. Он медленно повернулся кругом, давая возможность хорошенько себя рассмотреть. Уилл издал тихий отчаянный звук.  
— Ганнибал… — только что не взмолился он.

Медленно моргнув, Ганнибал снова встретился с Уиллом взглядом, и теперь у него были зелёные глаза. Точно так же, как и утром, воздух затрещал от электричества, словно приближалась гроза. Не было ни гротескного съёживания тела, ни ломающихся костей. В одну секунду у Ганнибала появились кошачьи уши, а уже в следующую он сидел на полу, чопорно взирая на совершенно потрясённого Уилла. Уилл упал на колени перед котом, который также был Ганнибалом.

— Это невероятно, — тихо сказал он, и неуверенно потянулся почесать Ганнибала за его огромными ушами.

Тот замурлыкал в ответ, и этот звук так быстро Уилла успокоил, что ему стоило испугаться. Но он не испугался. Он потянулся к коту, и Ганнибал позволил взять себя на руки, продолжая мурлыкать.

Уилл поцеловал его в маленький лоб.  
— Ты всё равно мерзавец, — пробормотал он. И, следуя решению, которое на самом деле принял много часов назад, пошёл к лестнице. — Я отнесу тебя наверх, и ты покажешь мне, как ты превращаешься обратно.

— Мр-р-рау?

— Думаю, да, — Уилл зашагал вверх по лестнице, улыбаясь и чувствуя небывалую лёгкость в груди. — В конце концов, ты же столько времени провёл в моей постели. Вряд ли честно, что я ни разу не бывал в твоей.

_~Fin~_


End file.
